universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Federate Districts of Karkland
Summary To first get an idea of GKR, you must know a little about its government and how it runs things. The GKR is currently a group of small nomadic villages with only one real city, Garshee. The government is a national-socialistic party, with Rask Arknan as the ultimate ruler. There is a deep sense of pride in the people of the GKR which was instilled in them by Arknan with his numerous rallies and public speaking. Currently, the people are getting back on their feet and recreating Karkland into a unified and great nation once again. Also, everyone is treated fairly in GKR. The government owns all land so they made every house look the same, and had workers payed generally the same wages. With this sense of equality, people are drawn towards the GKR and are creating it into the nation it will one day rise up to again. History The Greater Karkland Republic was created in 2019 after the concusion of the Eastern Asia and Pacific Nuclear Exchanges. Many regions were decimated including Karkland. For years, small nomadic groups survived on what was left. They traveled everywhere to avoid the nuclear fallout zones which were quickly shifting. Unstable governments kept trying to take over, but were quickly overthrown by another. None lasted more than 2 months. Then one day a new governement took over. They came promising to bring the people of Karkland back to their power before the war and even greater than it. At first, people were frightened of them. But then when they saw the new technologies they brought, this feeling was lost. Their party leader, Rask Arknan, was an amazing speaker, and held giant rallies that attracted people from all over the area. With his promises of wealth, power, (and most of all) revenge, the people flooded to him and accepted him and his party as their ultimate leader. Then on December 13, 2019 he officially united the region of Karkland under the banner of the Greater Karkland Republic. Settlments *[Garshee] City 9R *Gikarve Village 1R *Moolkan Village 2R *Along with other minor settlments Geography *Karkland is a region located in east Asia in and round the Korean Penninsula. *This area is very hilly and mountainous *Inbetween mountains are deep, narrow valleys *Some coastal plains on the east and northeast coast. *Temperate climate with most rainfall concentrated in the summer. Economy Tha main focus of the Greater Karkland Republic's economy is on agriculture right now. Rice is mostly grown, along with some cotton and wheat, among others. The large grassy hills supply a great area for livestock. Things like goats and sheep can often be seen surrounding the settlements. Much of this will continue along with a large heavy industry which is being encouraged ever since Arknan and his party took power. The mountaineous portions of the terrain are being prospected and many new minerals will begin to add to the diverse economy of the GKR. Flag The current flag of the GKR was adopted on June 26, 2019. The red background is made to represent bloodshed in the past. But to show how the GKR is putting that behind them and rising once more, a star was added to represent new hope. Basic Information Population: 15, 245,981 Literacy Rate: 93% Active Duty Military: 95,832 Military Reserves: 56,863 Economy: C (Average) Capitol: Garshee News Epidemic Warning Broadcast: All major settlments are under lockdown due to the epidemic in Aregon. Soldiers are posted at every entrance. All civilians are required to stay inside city walls/boundaries. Anyone not in uniform spotted outside WILL BE SHOT. A curfew is being set in place for 9:30 pm. This is not a drill. DO NOT panic. Please remain calm and wait for further notice from the broadcasts. This will repeat every 10 minutes. '''Mahtava Voima: '''Alliance (Good)